Bubblesrella
Bubblesrella is Stephen Druschke's Ninth Movie Spoofs of "Cinderella". It appeared on Youtube July 15, 2015. ''Cast: *Cinderella - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Prince Charming - Michael Darling (Peter Pan)'' *''Jaq - Oliver (Oliver and Company)'' *''Gus - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Fairy Godmother - Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Lady Tremaine - Ursula (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Drizella - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Anastasia - Penny (The Rescuers)'' *''Lucifer - Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Bruno - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Major as Himself'' *''The King - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Grand Duke - Fagin (Oliver and Company)'' *''Cinderella's Father - King Triton (The Little Mermaid)'' *''The Mice - Various Cats'' *''The Birds - Forest Animals (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Major as Coachman as Himself'' *''Bruno as Footman as Himself'' *''Doorman - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)'' ''Chapters: #Bubblesrella part 1 - Main Titles/‘Once Upon a Time’'' #''Bubblesrella part 2 - “A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes”'' #''Bubblesrella part 3 - ‘New Cat in the House’/The Grand Duke of Owls'' #''Bubblesrella part 4 - Duke Picks on Patou/Breakfast Time!/Getting Duke Out of the Way'' #''Bubblesrella part 5 - Duke Tries to Get Edmond'' #''Bubblesrella part 6 - Bubbles and Ursula’s Conversation'' #''Bubblesrella part 7 - At the Castle/King Hubert’s Problems'' #''Bubblesrella part 8 - “Sing, Sweet Nightingale”/A Message from the King'' #''Bubblesrella part 9 - “The Work Song”'' #''Bubblesrella part 10 - Stealing/“A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes” (Reprise)'' #''Bubblesrella part 11 - Bubbles’ Surprise/‘You Little Thief!’'' #''Bubblesrella part 12 - Fairy Godmother Merryweather/"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo"'' #''Bubblesrella part 13 - At the Ball/“So This is Love”/Late at Midnight'' #''Bubblesrella part 14 - King Hubert and Fagin’s Conversation'' #''Bubblesrella part 15 - Ursula's Important News/Ursula Locks Bubbles in Her Room'' #''Bubblesrella part 16 - Oliver and Edmond Gets the Key'' #''Bubblesrella part 17 - The Grand Duke Attacks'' #''Bubblesrella part 18 - Bubbles Tries on the Slipper/“A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes” (Final)'' #''Bubblesrella part 19 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Cinderella (1950)'' ''Clips From Films Used: *The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)'' *''Peter Pan (1953)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''Rock-A-Doodle (1992)'' *''The Aristocats (1970) '' *''Cats Don't Dance (1997)'' *''Gay Purr-ee (1962)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001)'' *''Peter Pan: Return to Never Land (2002)'' ''Voices: *Ilene Woods'' *''Eleanor Audley'' *''Verna Felton'' *''Rhoda Williams'' *''Lucille Bliss'' *''James MacDonald'' *''Luis Van Rooten'' *''Mike Douglas'' *''William Phipps'' *''Don Barclay'' *''Betty Lou Gerson'' *''June Foray'' *''Marion Darlington'' *''Claire DuBrey'' *''Helene Stanley'' *''Marni Nixon'' *''Earl Keen'' *''Thurl Ravenscroft'' *''Helen Seibert'' *''Jeffrey Stone'' *''June Sullivan'' *''Lucille Williams'' *''John Woodbury'' *''Tara Strong'' *''Pat Carroll'' *''Toby Scott Ganger'' *''Christopher Plummer'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Michelle Stacy'' *''Barbara Luddy'' *''Tommy Luske'' *''Dom DeLuise'' *''Liz English'' *''Gary Dubin'' *''Dean Clark'' *''Roy Atwell'' ''Audio Used: *Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Ilene Woods'' *''Nikkdisneylover8390'' *''CoolZDanethe5th'' *''TheMichaelCityMaker'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Ilene Woods'' *''Lucille Bliss'' *''June Foray'' ''Music Used: *"Love is the Reason" Performed by: Irene Cara'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' ''Trivia: *This spoof is dedicated to Ilene Woods (May 5, 1929 – July 1, 2010), the original voice of Cinderella.'' *''Cinderella was released on home video in 1988, the same year Oliver & Company was released in theaters.'' *''Peter Pan, The Rescuers, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid, Oliver and Company, Alice in Wonderland, The Aristocats, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, and Cinderella were released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection.'' *''This is an NTSC spoof.'' *''Cinderella was released on DVD in 2005, the same year The Powerpuff Girls ended on TV (until 2016).'' Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs